Reflejos del Destino
by Fire Stirring Ruby
Summary: Irene vive una vida normal, al menos hasta la muerte de su abuela. Desde ese momento, se verá transportada a Airis, una realidad cuyo destino está en sus manos. Una realidad k olvidó a los Guardianes de los elementos cuándo calleron en letargo hace eones.


UN MUNDO EN EL ESPEJO

**REFLEJOS DEL DESTINO**

**- 1ª PARTE -**

_BRISA DE RECUERDOS, MELODÍA DE UN SUSURRO_

_**CAPÍTULO I : PRÓLOGO**_

Esta mañana, fuera está lloviendo. No me sorprende, ya que es lo único que se alcanza a ver desde la semana pasada cuando te asomas a la ventana. Se trata de una lluvia fina y continua, incesante, y cinco minutos bajo ella son más que suficientes para empaparte. En mi cuarto todo está igual: la cama (llena de peluches, como de costumbre) con las sábanas revueltas y los cojines por los suelos. Es natural, después de una noche soñando aventuras tan fantásticas que ni yo misma alcanzo a imaginar. El armario abierto, con la ropa que me pondré hoy colgada en una de las múltiples perchas que hay clavadas en la puerta: un top rojo de tirantes, una camisa fina de color azul cielo de manga sisa que he mandado cortar a la altura del ombligo y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. También, en el suelo enfrente del armario, hay posados unos botines rojos con cremallera a uno de los lados. Si, ya sé que mi atuendo sería más propio de primavera, del mes de abril o mayo, pero es que... ¡estamos en el mes de mayo! Que llueva no quiere decir que no haga calor. Es más, gracias a esta lluvia se vuelven a humedecer los terrenos, tan secos por la última ola de calor acaecida, pues, aunque no estemos todavía en verano, las temperaturas son ya considerables a causa del calentamiento global. Igualmente, el bochorno anterior al diluvio fue horrible. El tocador de mi cuarto también está donde siempre estuvo, pero el espejo no muestra nada raro: simplemente mi reflejo.

En el piso de abajo, se oyen las mismas voces de siempre: mi hermana Samanta está gritando mientras Eric, mi hermano mayor, intenta calmarla, alzando la voz todavía más que la propia cría. Seguro que le ha hecho alguna trastada de las suyas. A pesar de sus 17 años, Eric es mucho menos maduro de lo que lo es Sam. ¡Menudo alboroto arman! En lugar de dos personas, es como si hubiese un centenar en la sala de estar. Pero supongo que todo este griterío tendrá su explicación, que no se pondrían a gritar así porque sí, aunque a veces lo hacen. Si, que le vamos a hacer, mis hermanos son así de ruidosos y no se puede remediar. A veces, me gustaría ser hija única para poder tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad de vez en cuando, aunque demasiado silencio también puede ser un problema.

Me imagino que el motivo de que mi hermana chille de esa manera tan estridente será porque Eric le ha cambiado de cadena en el televisor. Al fin y al cabo, es la misma historia de todos los días. Me temo que la princesita estaría viendo una de esas series que tanto le gustan (Pesadillas o Salvados por la campana o El club de media noche, quizás), cuando mi hermano la distrajo con cualquier tontería para lograr apoderarse del mando a distancia pensando que podría ver su serie favorita. No, no os engañéis. Ya sé que por su edad, debería ver cosas como Blossom, Sabrina o Compañeros, series adecuadas al público adolescente, o al menos, eso dicen. Pero, en cambio, (por eso digo que es un inmaduro) prefiere ver una serie para niños entre dos y diez años: los Rugrats. Imaginaos el panorama: un muchacho en plena pubertad mirando con la boca abierta las aventuras de unos renacuajos con pañales imaginándose cosas absurdas, como que la aspiradora es un extraterrestre del espacio profundo nueve que, con su gran boca aplastada y sin dientes, pretende comérselos sin dejar ni los huesos; o que Papá Noel es, en realidad, una gran langosta que, en lugar de traerles regalos nuevos, se dedica a robar los regalos para quedarse con ellos. Si, me habéis quitado la palabra de la boca. Es patético. Pero bueno, ya crecerá, o eso esperamos tanto yo como el resto de la familia.

Supongo que con todo este griterío, Kyara estará de camino hacia mi habitación, buscando un lugar un poco más tranquilo. Algo bastante evidente, ya que cualquiera aguanta semejante sinfonía de chillidos más de cinco minutos. En menos de un suspiro, la puerta de mi cuarto se mueve y se abre un poco más de lo que estaba. Con una sonrisa en la cara de esas que dicen "lo sabía", me giro hacia ella para toparme de frente con unos ojazos azules que me miran fijamente. A esta primera aparición, le siguen unas orejas grises ribeteadas de blanco, un cuello, un cuerpo estilizado con unas largas patas grises con los dedos blancos y una larguísima cola peluda.

Si, lo habéis adivinado. Kyara es mi hermana mutante, resultado de una aventura entre mi madre y el jefe del escuadrón de monos de El Planeta de los Simios. Que no, que es broma. ¿Os lo habíais tragado? Pues claro que no. Kyara es mi gata, un cruce entre un gato normal y corriente y Sally, la gata persa de mi abuela Marina. Se queda parada frente la puerta, sentada sobre sus patas traseras y mirándome, como pidiendo permiso para poder adentrarse en "mis dominios". Me siento sobre la cama, la llamo, y golpeo suavemente mis muslos con las manos, señal que ella interpreta como una invitación y, con unos pocos pasos y un ágil salto, se sienta sobre mi regazo y comienza a lamerme una mano, arrancándome una risotada, pues lo creáis o no, hace cosquillas. Es muy cariñosa. También es una compañera de primera cuando estás deprimida y una juguetona como pocas cuando tienes ganas de juerga. Es la mejor gata del mundo, sin duda alguna. Unas pocas caricias bastan para conseguir que la felina se acomode, preparándose para dormir, aunque un grito la sobresalta, haciendo que levante las orejas y abra los ojos de par en par.

- ¡Irene, cariño! Baja un momento a la cocina. Te necesito urgentemente.

Vaya, que novedad. La verdad es que ya me tardaba. Esa que me llama es mi madre, Zoe. Nunca me deja un minuto tranquila. Es como si tuviese un chip incrustado en el cerebro que le dijese cosas como "¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! Irene esta tranquilamente en su cuarto. Llámala para darle el coñazo". No es que me importe demasiado bajar a ayudarla, pero... yo creía que para eso existían los hermanos. Pero siempre tengo que hacer yo todas las tareas que ella no puede hacer. Irene, haz esto; Irene, haz aquello; Irene, haz lo de más allá... Varias veces quise darle una mala contestación, pero no pude. A pesar de todo sigue siendo mi madre. Aunque es muy dulce y comprensiva (como suelen ser todas las madres, menos esas que maltratan a sus hijos e intentan ahogar a sus hijas en bañeras de agua caliente cuando se portan de un modo que para ellas no es el correcto. Lo que nosotros llamaríamos unas hijas de... bueno, mejor me lo callo), a veces puede llegar a ser un poco empalagosa y, sobre todo, bastante quisquillosa, algo que se empeña en demostrar continuamente. Es como una rosa: de dulce aroma, pero con un cuerpo lleno de espinas. Y una de esas espinas es lo que la hace ser así.

Todo ocurrió hace tres años una noche en la que, supuestamente, tenía que trabajar horas extra en la oficina, pues parece ser que estaban hasta arriba de trabajo a causa de que un nuevo cliente había llegado a última hora al bufete de abogados. Podía elegir hacerlas al mediodía o por la noche. Rechazó la opción de trabajarlas al mediodía, ya que no se quería perder la comida con toda la familia, el mejor momento del día, pues solo durante ese pequeño lapso de media hora nos reuníamos todos en la misma habitación. En cambio, por la noche no le importaba, ya que nunca llegaba a la hora de la cena, y de acostarnos ya se encargaba Micaél, mi padre. Sin embargo, dado que faltaban documentos, pruebas y la firma del juez para que la proposición de denuncia fuese adelante, el cliente la retiró, desapareciendo así una buena parte del trabajo de mi madre para aquella noche. Precisamente por eso llegó a casa a la hora de siempre o incluso un poquito antes. Sabía que al ser un viernes, mi hermano saldría de fiesta con los amigos y yo, como todos los viernes, estaría pasando la noche en casa de Vanesa, una de mis mejores amigas. Con Samanta no había ningún problema, pues se encontraba en un campamento de verano y no volvería hasta la semana siguiente. Al no ver luz en el piso inferior, supuso que mi padre ya estaría acostado, o, al menos, en cama, así que subió al dormitorio haciendo el menor ruido posible. Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que podía hacer el ruido que quisiese, ya que las risotadas y los gemidos provenientes del dormitorio podían oírse en buena parte de la casa y pasaría desapercibida. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con algo que jamás se había podido imaginar, aunque alguna sospecha había comenzado a vagar por su mente en los últimos meses. Su marido estaba teniendo una aventura en su propia casa con su mejor amiga y secretaria en su mismo bufete de abogados, Nadine.

Desde aquel momento, empezaron los trámites de un divorcio mucho más complicado que cualquier otro, simplemente por todas las posesiones que mi madre y mi padre tenían en común, entre ellas, yo misma. Por eso, yo intento alejarme lo máximo que me es posible de Zoe. No estoy segura del todo, pero creo que está dejando que los asuntos judiciales interfieran en su vida familiar. Me temo que tiene miedo de que los jueces le puedan arrebatar la custodia de Sam, por ser la menor; o de Eric, por ser el mayor. Yo no corro peligro, ya que con mis 15 años soy la mediana.

- ¡Ahora mismo voy, mamá!- le contesto rápidamente- En cuanto me vista y ordene mi habitación.

Estaba mintiendo. No hacía falta que ordenara mi cuarto, ya que lo había ordenado hace tres días y todavía estaba bastante decente. Pero, sin embargo, si debía vestirme. No es propio de personas normales estar en pijama a las dos de la tarde. Voy cara el armario, descuelgo la ropa de la percha clavada en la puerta y cojo los botines del suelo. Supongo que estaréis pensando en todo menos en mi ropa. Por ejemplo, en por que le mentí a mi madre. Pues, ni más ni menos, porque necesito resolver una duda que me ronda la cabeza cuanto antes. No creo que pueda aguantar ni un minuto más con esta preocupación que me revuelve el cuerpo de lado a lado y de arriba abajo.

En cuanto acabo de subirme la cremallera del segundo botín, me pongo en pie. Voy hacia la puerta de mi habitación, la cierro con cerrojo y vuelvo al centro de mi cuarto. No puedo consentir que nadie me moleste en este momento tan importante para mí. Camino lenta y tímidamente hacia mi tocador, donde hay un gran espejo empotrado. Encima de él hay un gran número de cosas, las que suele haber en un tocador de una chica de mi edad: gomas del pelo, pulseras, todo tipo de pendientes, alguna que otra gargantilla, un pintalabios transparente que da brillo y cuerpo a mis labios (perdón, parezco un anuncio de maquillaje)... además de un montón de fotos (una de mi abuela, una de mi madre y una en la que estamos Sam, Eric y yo junto a mi abuela, delante de una gran mansión). A cada paso que doy, me sudan más y más las manos, algo bastante raro, pues no soy de sudoración excesiva. Me aparto el pelo de las mejillas y, de paso, aprovecho para atármelo en una coleta baja con una de mis numerosísimas gomas, ésta vez de color azul grisáceo, dejando un par de mechones sueltos sobresaliendo de la frente y pasándolos por detrás de las orejas.

- ¡Irene! ¿Bajas o no? – vuelve a gritar mi madre, ésta vez mucho más impaciente que la anterior.

No recibe ninguna respuesta de mi parte. ¡Que se espere! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cumplir todos los deseos de Lady Zoe de Canterbury y las dos Sicilias hermanadas en paz y armonía. Si, ya sé que es un sobre nombre un poco largo, pero creo que representa perfectamente el sentimiento que me invade desde hace una temporada cuando me llama. Se debe de pensar que soy su esclava y que estaré disponible para ella las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Yo también tengo mi vida. Me siento en la silla de mi tocador y miro cara el espejo fijamente.

- ¡Ahrinah! Ahrinah, ¿estás ahí? – digo al espejo, sin recibir respuesta.

Supongo que esto os sonará a locura, pero más tarde os lo explicaré. Ya veréis como todo esto tiene su explicación racional. Pero... nada de lo que os cuento es racional. Volviendo atrás en mis pensamientos, recupero unas palabras de mi mente.

- _**AQUELLO QUE ES LUZ, DEBE BRILLAR PARA PODER ATENUAR EL CORRUPTO PODER DEL MAL. ANAK LAZORUM LAZAR SANAK IST BEGNA OHRUM.**_- digo de nuevo al espejo- ¿Ahrinah?

Dirijo mi dedo tembloroso cara el centro del cristal, pero, en ese preciso instante, mi madre toca a la puerta y me saca de mi trance. Sabía que algo así ocurriría, por eso eché el cerrojo. Si es que tanto mi madre como mi hermano son tan predecibles…

- Irene - el tono de voz de mi madre expresaba un cierto grado de enfado, además de la impaciencia de la vez anterior – Tienes que sacar la basura y llevar a tu hermana al apartamento del vecino para dar sus primeras clases de piano. Por favor te lo pido. Yo estoy demasiado ocupada.

Ya, como si yo no lo estuviese. Como si yo no tuviese nada mejor que hacer que llevar una asquerosa bolsa llena de pieles de plátano, cacharros de yogures de chocolate y un montón de cosas más a un contenedor a ciento cincuenta metros de aquí y dejar a mi hermana en el pequeñísimo apartamento del vecino mientras que me cuenta el argumento de la película de terror que ha visto ayer por la noche.

- Ahora mismo, mamá – oigo escapar de mis labios, sin darme cuenta - Ahora salgo, ya casi he terminado.

Y me levanto del tocador, dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa, pensando en el intento frustrado de contacto con Ahrinah mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Ya lo intentaría de nuevo más tarde, o mañana, quizás.


End file.
